Items that create a visual impression generally utilize color, at least in part, to generate the visual impression. A palette of colors can be used, e.g., with clothes, artwork, images, video, and other visual media or items to provide a certain or desired look and feel. A person may want to include a particular color or adhere to a color scheme when decorating a room, buying clothes, accessorizing a vehicle, or the like. The person may utilize a network resource, such as a commerce network site, to browse items associated with different colors. The items may be depicted in images, (e.g., photographs and videos) presented via the network site.